


I'm not Immune to you

by izzyogan



Series: Immunities AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, New Au, immunity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyogan/pseuds/izzyogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys all have one of three immunities, either fire, water, or plant.  New AU I came up with about 15 minutes before writing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Immune to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published, please tell me what I can improve on! :)

Immunities served as a persons life. A fire immunity would most certainly need to live with another fire immunity, to avoid problems. A water immunity would go to the “water school” and live in the “water district” where puddles were welcomed and rain jackets were never worn. Someone of the plant immunity would, of course, work at a plant job, with other plant immunities. No one was to mix for their own safety. Because as you can see, it would be safer that way.

Rooster Teeth didn’t believe in the separation of the immunities. They believed a water immunity and a fire immunity could, and would, get along in perfect harmony with a plant immunity, so long as there was mutual respect. Inclusive immunity companies were extremely few and far between because of the danger involved in being in such an environment. The critics of Rooster Teeth scoffed at the notion that the hot headed, heat loving, feisty, and to be honest, scary fire immunities with skin like embers and blood like lava could ever get along with the calm, level headed water immunities who look so fluid, like their skin and hair are almost in a constant current. And both fire and water would be terrified of the energetic, fun-loving, and childish plant immunities, with their leaf-like hair and slightly greenish skin tones.

But there they were. A company where plant could work with fire, and not get burned (too bad at least.)

Life at Achievement Hunter (a sub division of the larger Rooster Teeth parent company) was never boring. There was yelling, there was antics, and most importantly, there was love. Six grown men living and working together, each incredibly in love with the next, what could possibly go wrong? 

Thats it though. Six grown men, three separate immunities, living and working together, each so deeply in love with each other, everything would be wrong.

You have Michael and Ryan, the fire immunities. At home, they enjoy resting in a warm bath before dinner. Michael “Rage Quit” Jones is the total embodiment of what it means to be fire. He is loud, and angry, and generally annoyed at one of his boyfriends, the men he loves so much. Ryan Haywood is the softer of the two fires. He tends to be calm and steady, but has a terrifying undertone which can spark the madness he holds within.

You have Geoff and Jack, the water immunities. These two can be found lounging on the couch, and just talking. They have lots to talk about and prefer to share the company of all their boys over a nice home cooked meal, generally cooked by Geoff. Geoff Ramsey just wants to relax. The “leader” of this group, he tends to be tired, both at home and at work. Jack Patillo wants to love and be loved. His spirit makes him one of the nicest people to be around, and he is probably the calmest of the bunch.

You have Ray and Gavin, the plant immunities. Never ones to stop, these two just go go go! Full of energy, even at the worst times. But then they crash, and sleep deepest of all the boys. Ray, always one to make a joke (even at his expense), has the best sense of humor out of the bunch, never failing to make at least one other person crack a smile. And last but not least Gavin. The Brit with the big nose, always one for some slap-stick comedy.

The guys work well together, but its hard. None of the immunities can touch each other for an extended period of time with out getting hurt. The boys make it work, but want a life where kisses won’t turn into a trip to the hospital if things get out of hand.


End file.
